Kung Lao
|family = Kung Jin (cousin) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Fighter Martial Artist Insecure}} Kung Lao (功老) is a member of the White Lotus Society and former Shaolin monk and one of the main protagonists from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Personality He is a pacifist as a Buddhist monk, though a bit resentful at being in Liu Kang's shadows. Though in MK11, after learning his tragic future, he abandoned his arrogance to avoid his tragedy from a result of having himself off-guard by Shao Kahn’s neck snap on him from the back, especially calling out his future revenant-self for being ashamed of their family name for serving the likes of Kronika’s children. Powers and Abilities Kung Lao is an excellent fighter and is similar to Liu Kang in terms of strength, agility, and martial arts skills. However his preferred weapon is his razor bladed hat, which he can throw at the opponent and also uses it to deliver the finishing blows to his opponents. Lao seems to be able to control the hat in midair, since it can move in circular patterns as opposed to straight ahead and it seems magical in nature, since it will always re-materialize back on his head after he throws it, much like a boomerang. Kung Lao's moves include teleporting by disappearing into the ground then popping up behind his opponent, flying towards his opponent, spinning like a tornado to kick them multiple times or to knock them into air, and diving down from the air to kick his opponent. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Lao wields a dao, a Chinese broadsword. Quotes Trivia *Kung Lao appears in the intro to Armageddon, fighting Baraka, before they take the fight to mid-air, where he battles against his arm blades with his broadsword. He stabbed the Tarkatan in the chest before being blasted away by his spark attack. *In Deadly Alliance, Kung Lao had a joke about him having his own infomercial, where he sold swords for a limited time. *In the Video Game Divekick, A female character named Kung Pao is a parody of Kung Lao and Kitana. External links *Kung Lao on Villains Wiki *Kung Lao on Mortal Kombat Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Deceased Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Revived Category:Fallen Category:Saved Soul Category:Controversial Category:Pacifists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Strategists Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Betrayed Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Misguided Category:Envious Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Antagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honest Category:Heroic Liars Category:Insecure Category:Legacy Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Nurturer Category:Lethal Category:Martyr Category:Retired Category:Egalitarian Category:Strong-Willed Category:Harmonizers Category:Optimists Category:Obsessed Category:Merciful Category:Defectors Category:Poor Category:Traitor Category:Dreaded Category:Chaste Category:One-Man Army Category:Superheroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Animal Kindness Category:Famous